


Amico Nostro

by PoisonedCupcakes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Actually a nice fiction, Bad Puns, David and Daniel are good for each other and really in love, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Maybe Gwen/Jen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedCupcakes/pseuds/PoisonedCupcakes
Summary: David is a member of the mafia, lead by Cameron Campbell.Daniel is a cop.And they somehow make it work. They are dorks.It's actually just a funny little story with a lot of bad puns and dad jokes because I love them and want to share them. Also I think they are absolutely hilarious.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> I spy, I spy with my little eye, another fiction. And I also spy that I used part of the Instagram name of a reader of my fictions because I fricking love the name, dude!
> 
> You will probably groan a lot of times while reading because... puns.
> 
> And I tried to work with paragraphs. It looks kinda weird. Maybe I'll change it later. Maybe I'll keep doiing it like that. Tell me what you think. Are the paragraphs okay?

Daniel yawned and sipped on his coffee. Black and without sugar. He frowned. Once, just once he needed some of the motor oil his colleagues called 'coffee' because he didn't sleep and of course it had to be the same day every cop in the department needed a metric shit ton of creamer and sugar.

          “Aw, is little Danny sleepy and grumpy?”  
          He glanced with as much hatred in his eyes as he could build up at the young woman who had plopped down in a chair across the table. She began to laugh. Of course, Daniel could be scary at times, very scary actually, but that was only when he tried to stay positive and friendly when something clearly angered him. Like the one time she provoked him by teasing about his most recent hook-up. Or when she compared him to Norman Bates.  
          But his 'look of pure hatred' was more like an... adorable kitten. A bit, you couldn't describe it otherwise, fluffy.

          “You know what I have to think about when you look at me like that?”  
          She whipped out her phone and showed him a picture of a duckling, with the caption 'I am the almighty! Fear the fuzzy! Fear it'.

          He didn't say a word and just glared at her over his cup.  
          “You are so adorable.”

          “What do you want, Jen?”, he sighed. It was often better to just give her what she wanted.  
          “Can't I sit with my partner without wanting anything?” She pouted. “What are you doing?”  
          “Lunch break.”  
          “You aren't eating anything and just stared at your phone for the last 15 minutes.”  
          “I'm searching for dinner.”  
          “No, he's not. He's on Tinder, looking at cute guys.” Another one of the cops chirped in.  
          “Like I said, I'm searching for dinner. Or better: for dessert.” Daniel winked at Jen, who stood up to sit down beside him.  
          “You are disgusting. Why not him?”  
          “His brother was the one keeping me up tonight, if you know what I mean.”

          “And you are already searching for the next?”  
          “Of course. And I'd like to remind you of the last time we were in church and you couldn't open one of the drawers so the pastor came to help you.”  
          Jen turned bright red and hid her face in her hands.  
          “Please, stop. It was so embarrassing.”  
          “Didn't he say 'It just needs a good screw' and your respond was 'Me too'?”  
          “I will be forever be haunted by the look on his face.”  
          “What do you think of him?”  
          “He was like 70 and totally gross.”  
          “Not the pastor, you absolute jagweed.”

“Oh.” She checked the picture on the screen. It showed the picture of a redheaded guy with the biggest smile she had ever seen.  
“Oh my god, he's too cute! Just look at that fluffy hair puff and the freckles. I could eat him up!”  
          “Maybe I should leave him to you.” His thumb hang unsure in the air as he tried to decide in which direction to swipe. “I don't know, he looks so... innocent.”  
          “Swipe right. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?”

          “Serial Killer, pedophile looking for a relationship so he can seem normal, mob boss, already married to six people.”  
          “Or he could be your soulmate. I mean, Tinder is fun because you could get laid or someone wears your skin as a suit.”  
          “Okay, okay. But if I turn out to become a skin suit, it's your fault and I'll come back to haunt you.”  
          “That's fair. What are you writing him if you match?”  
          “I thought about: 'How's it going? I saw that you're into camping, could you give me advice on a new sleeping bag?'”

          Jen thought about it for a second.  
          “'How's it going?' Really?”  
          “You know, in those YouTube Videos where you are asked to subscribe and stuff? When was the last time you remember to hear it?”  
          Jen opened her mouth to answer, only to notice that, no, she did not remember. She closed her mouth again.  
          “Exactly. And it's like that with 'hello' or 'hi'. You don't notice it anymore and don't reply. As for the other question: Most people like to talk about what they are passionate about. And if you have a first answer, it's probable that you will at least have a nice conversation over something to drink. As long as you're not a jerk.”

* * *

“Come on, you have to get out there again. You can't just sit here all day, looking through Tinder without matching with anyone.” Gwen rolled her eyes and looked up from the last edition of 'Boobs and Butts'.  
          “I don't know...” David ruffled his hair. “After the thing with Bonquisha.”  
          “It was really nice of Jacob to not press charges.”  
          “Yeah.”  
          “And that you only had to pay for the chair.”  
          “I may have overreacted a little.”

          Gwen snatched his phone out of his hands and swiped right on the first person before David could even complain.  
          “There, you have a match. Ohhh, look at that.” She grinned and turned the display so he could see. “He's writing.”  
          David grabbed his phone.  
          “What? On who did you swipe?” He looked at the picture. “Oh dang, he's hot.”  
          “So, what does he write?” Gwen smiled smugly.  
          “He asked if I could give him advice on sleeping bags.” David typed an answer. “He wants to go camping next week.”  
          “Well, maybe you could go together. And fuck the whole-”  
          “Gwen!”, he interrupted while turning to the colour of tomatoes.  
          “What, you said he was hot.”  
          “But you don't go camping with a guy you don't know! He could be a serial killer. Or a pedophile who thinks that he will look more normal when he's in a relationship. Or a mob boss. He could be married to six people. What if he wants to wear my skin?”

          “You come from serial killer and mob boss to married? And then to 'He could be Ed Gein'. David Greenwood, the guy who thinks that being married is as bad as being a serial killer.”  
          “Holy snickerdoodle, he asks if we should go out tonight. What do I do?” He showed her the short conversation. She took the phone, started to type and gave it back.  
          “Enjoy your night.”  
          “Gwen, what the heck?!” He stared at the text.

_Sounds nice. How about 8 in the Only Bar?_

“He said that he will be there. What do I do? I can't just go out with him. There's so much tat could go wrong.”  
          “David.” She waited until he looked her in the eyes. “Shut up. You'll go there, enjoy a few drinks with the guy, maybe get laid, maybe get turned into a skin suit. And tomorrow you'll tell me all about how he was an embarrassing jerk or how you proceeded to pour a whole glass of water into your lap.”

          “That was just once! Why can't you let it go?”  
          “She asked you about the time and you went to look at your watch. You didn't even wear it”, she snickered.  
          “You'll never let me forget, right?”  
          “Never.”  
          David sighed and rubbed his face.  
          “Okay, I'll go. But if I get turned into a skin suit, it's your fault and I'll come back to haunt you.”  
          “Sure, whatever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update wednesday (or thursday)/sunday


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Danny have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That date was better than every single one I had. I wanted to make it awkward, but my dates were never really awkward. They were just... bad.
> 
> And the Fuzzy Navel with Grenadine tastes wonderful.

David turned to the side and looked around. Still no sign of Daniel. Why did he let Gwen convince him to go? There was no way from the start that Daniel would even show up! Of course, he had asked David out but there never had been any indication on if Daniel even meant it as a date.  
          And after all, he was still just himself. Why would anyone take any interest in someone like him?

He nipped on his Fuzzy Navel. It was a nice drink, peach liqueur with orange juice. And the bartender knew he liked sweet drinks so he added some grenadine syrup.  
          Normally, David didn't drink but the bartender had noticed his obvious nervousness and offered to mix him something light so he could calm down a bit.  
          He checked his watch again. It was still five minutes before their agreed time.  
          “Another one?” The barkeep gestured to the empty glass on the bar. David nodded.

Daniel smoothed out his shirt before entering the bar. He looked around and searched for the cute red headed guy. Nowhere to be seen. Well, maybe he was a little late. He sat down at one of the tables with view of the door.

He ordered a drink. Five minutes went by. He ordered another and checked his watch again.  
          Another five minutes passed. Was David bailing on him?

David roughed up his hair. Fifteen minutes late. Wonderful. Now he looked like one of those sad losers who got bailed on.  
          He got his phone out of his pocket. Maybe he should write him a message.

 _Have you forgotten about our date?  
          _David stared at the screen.  
           _I got here twenty minutes ago,_ he replied.

Daniel blinked in surprise. Twenty minutes?  
          He stood up and looked around. He couldn't be at the wrong bar. The Only Bar literally was _the only bar_.  
Was that him? He approached a red-headed guy in a corner.

“David?” The man turned around and a big smile spread on his face.  
           _Fuck, he's hot. He looks even better than in the pictures._  
          “I'm sorry, seems like I didn't see you when I got here. I'm so glad that you didn't think I bailed and went home”, he blurted out.  
          David laughed when he saw that Daniel blushed.  
          “Me too. Come, sit down.” He signed the bartender down for a refill for both of their glasses.

“So...”, Daniel began. Normally, conversation was one of the things he excelled at. But somehow his tongue seemed to be stuck in the back of his throat. “What are you working as?”  
           _Real nice, that sounded like you want to hire him. You are not on a job interview, you idiot._  
          “I'd prefer not to talk about work.” David shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
          “Sorry.”  
          “No issues.”  
          They sat there in silence. Uncomfortable silence. Seemingly both had the same idea to mask their own awkwardness with gulping down some of their drinks.

“You know-”, David set down his glass while following the barkeeper with his eyes. “-I tried to have stubble like that once. But the beard didn't quite grow on me.” He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.  
          He had expected a lot. A groan. An eye roll. Daniel standing up and going. Something like that. But definitely not a chuckle and “You know, and I can make the best ice cream. I was at sundae school.”

David stared at him in disbelief before it sunk in that he had just heard another pun. Nobody ever countered.  
          “Good one”, he laughed.  
          “I think we have broken the ice.”  
          “And you didn't have to make it first.”  
          They shared a laugh. David could have sworn he saw the waitress on the table next to them roll her eyes.

“What do you think, if you could leave everything behind and live on a sailboat, would you do it?”  
          “How did that come to mind?”  
          “I just hate this whole 'meaningless banter thing to learn about each other'. I think, I would. You know, kick back and just... sail to Margarita-Ville.” Daniel finished his drink and smiled at nothing in particular.  
          “I don't know if I would. It sounds lonely.”  
          “For some people, that would be the point”, Daniel joked.  
          “And for you?”  
          “Ah, no. The thought just sounds really relaxing. Like a constant vacation.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alright, next question: do you like Horror movies?” Daniel trailed the rim of his glass with his index finger.  
          “Absolutely not. I mean, I sometimes watch them because Gwen loves them, but... no. How about you?” The barkeeper refilled their glasses.  
          “I think most of them are boring. They rely too much on those cheap jump scares. The last really good one I watched was 'Ghostland'. Even though I predicted the major twist half an hour before it was revealed. It just was so... real.”  
          “Maybe you could show me sometime.” David fiddled around with his napkin.  
          “I'd like that.”  
          They smiled at each other and stayed silent for a few minutes.

“Any more questions?”  
          “I have traveled around a few times. Have you ever visited another country by yourself?”  
          “I was backpacking around Canada when I was supposed to be in college, studying business.”  
          “I can understand why you preferred to live in the woods.” Daniel shivered in pretended disgust.  
          “So, what did you do during your college years?”  
          “Slept around, studied Criminal Justice and did some drugs. You know, the usual.”  
          David laughed. It was wonderful to talk to someone who had the same sense of humour.  
          “I'll drink to that.” David raised his glass and Daniel let his clink against it.  
          “Tink.”

They stumbled out of the door a few hours later, in which they had been drinking, talking and joking around.

“Five dollar that we'll see them again.” The waitress leaned against the bar and looked after the two guys.  
          “Nah, they'll fuck tonight and we won't see them again. But the tip was good.”  
          “Let's say... one week. If they don't come back, you win.”  
          “Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, if your date says that they like the taste of beer, they are up to 60% more likely to have sex with you on the first date.  
> And the three questions Daniel asks are used to determine if they are compatible for a long-term relationship (Daniel may like to have casual sex, but he'd love to have a relationship xD). If your answers match with your partners, it's 4 times more likely a long-term relationship would work.  
> That sounds so like bullshit, but seems to be actually true.
> 
> If anyone's curious: Not all of the answers I have written down are the answers I'd give. Some are.


	3. Colombian Necktie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Daniel and David's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to Osmo_sis about the Hunger Games. She's picking up writing again and I'm hyped. Anyway, we were talking and holy shit, around 500 Quarter Quells have been planned and just imagine being the one to come up with 500 things to put everyone through extra hard psychological torture!

"Ugh." David groaned when he woke up. He didn't feel what you could call well, but smiled. It had been a nice evening, the best date he had in a long time.  
          Daniel had been a fascinating conversation partner, and seemed to know just as many jokes as David. Plus it was nice to have someone as handsome as him pay attention to you.  
          He should text him later to tell him how much he had enjoyed his company! But not now. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to meet up on a workday. But who could have predicted how much he would drink?

Normally, he didn't drink much. He just didn't enjoy the taste of alcohol. But the occasional cocktail was nice and didn't do any harm.  
          He rubbed his eyes. At least he tried to do that but his motion was stopped with a metallic sound. He tried again to pull his arms down from their position above his head. No avail, he couldn't move much.  
          He opened his eyes. And was greeted with the view of a white ceiling. His gaze traveled down. And he found himself being surrounded by an unfamiliar room.  
          A small, wooden closet in the corner of the room, a rather large mirror on one of the walls and a large shelf filled with various books dominated the room. Next to the door was a potted plant, which looked more than a tree or bush than anything that would bear flowers.

He looked up to his hands. His wrists lay left and right of one of the vertical slats of the headboard. The metallic sound he heard had came from the handcuffs around them.  
          He stared at them for a second until a thought came to his mind. His gaze traveled down. A thick and heavy blanket hid his body. He wriggled around until it slipped away and... okay, he was definitively naked.  
          David closed his eyes again. He heard a sigh beneath him and a warm arm fell on his chest. He opened his eyes.

“Daniel?” No answer.  
          “Daniel.” Still nothing.  
          “Daniel!” He turned his head to look at the man next to him. How could he have such a deep sleep?  
          “Daniel!” David tried to kick him awake and manged to knee him in the stomach.  
          “Ah, what the fuck?”  
          “Language.”

Daniel opened his eyes. For a second he didn't seem to be sure if he should smile, blush or whatever else before he settled on a smug grin.  
          “David, how's it hanging?”  
          “I swear to god, it's too early and I'm too hungover for puns. Could you maybe help me with a little something?” He clattered with the handcuffs.  
          “Oh, yeah, sorry.” Daniel yawned, reached over to a nightstand and pulled some keys out of a drawer. He took a second to run his eyes up and down on him, taking in every detail before he leaned over to open the cuffs.  
          “I have to admit, I really enjoy seeing you like this.”

David blushed and pulled the blanket over his body. His heart jumped when he noticed how close Daniel still was.  
          “David?” Daniel reached up and stroked David's cheek softly. He could feel his face heating up more. “Do you remember anything from yesterday night?”  
          David swallowed hard and shook his head. Daniel leaned back and sighed again.  
          “Dang. Me neither.”

“Seems like we had a... wild night.” David pointed to the handcuffs.  
          Daniel lightly scratched the back of his head and laughed. His phone made a few beeps.  
          “As much as I'd love to talk to you more, seems like I have to go. Can I... help you finding your clothes or anything?”  
          “No, no, I... it's fine. I think I should head to work, too.”

David ruffed the blanket around his waist and began to pick up the clothing, strewn around on the floor. He looked up, trying to find his shirt and saw Daniel, who had just buckled his belt, shoving the handcuffs into his pocket before reaching for a police badge on his nightstand.  
           _Oh fudge cake, studying Criminal Justice wasn't a joke.  
          _“Hey, Daniel.” David tried to sound normal. “I'm curious, what are you working as?”

“Detective. Until recently, I was in the homicide department but now with gang crimes and organized criminality. How about you?”  
          “I'm just a consultant in the business of my... you could call him my adoptive father.” David laughed nervously. _A cop. Why did he had to be a cop?_

* * *

“Oh shoot, Gwen, what do I do?” David paced up and down the room. Gwen sat in her chair, following him with her eyes.  
          “Well, you both have no idea what happened, so what's the harm?”  
          “What if he's messaging me later. Oh gosh. I can't just talk to him. But it would be so rude to not answer.”

“David, calm down. It's going to be okay. So he's a cop. Tough luck. But sounds like you had a nice date and isn't that what counts? Now you can just ghost him until he gives up.” She whipped out her phone and began to type something.  
          “But it would be so rude!”  
          “Who cares? I mean, you never have to see him again.”  
          David sighed. “You're right.”

* * *

“Tough night?” Jen shoved a cup of coffee into Daniel's hands.  
          “Thanks. This is why I love you.” He took a sip. “Actually, I have no idea if the night was tough or not.”  
          “So good?”

“I mean, we had a really nice conversation. Joked around and drank. A lot. The bartender was very good and kept the glasses full. And the next thing I know is that David kicks me in the stomach. He was trying to wake me up because he... well, he was chained to the bed.”  
          “Too much information.” Jen frowned.  
          “I have to say, I really enjoyed to be with him. He was not like anyone I ever met.” Daniel smiled.

“You like him”, Jen teased.  
          “No! I mean, yes, of course, he's nice. But I don't like him like that.”  
          “And that's why you are red as a tomato.”  
          “I'll probably never see him again. It was really awkward when I had to leave. Anyway, why are we here?” Daniel looked at the corpse on the ground. “Wouldn't it be a case for the guys from the homicide department?”

“Normally, yes. But look at that.” Jen squatted down and carefully lifted the chin of the body.  
          “Ah, shoot.” Daniel looked down on the tongue. Someone had cut an opening in the throat of the corpse and pulled his tongue through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, nothing but to end a chapter in a nice and wholesome fiction with a corpse.   
> And I think, the next chapter is going to be a little graphic but very informative if you... uhm... like bloody murders, I guess?


	4. Lizard People Are Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Daniel have a funny little encounter. Talking about a conspiracy theorie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fucking depressed the last few weeks and couldn't write.  
> I'm getting better, not at my best but... getting to it.

"You know, sometimes I'd enjoy to have a nice evening, maybe a glass of wine-"  
          "-or a bottle-", interrupted Jen.  
          "-and no murder. Or at least a nice murder." Daniel sighed.  
          "A... nice murder. Do I have to be concerned that you have an opinion on murder and classify them as 'nice' and 'not nice' or whatever?"

"Oh, you know what I mean, of course murder is not nice! But can you tell me why some people like to kill like that?" He gestured while walking as if they still stood in front of the body. "Nothing about it is even remotely aesthetic! Have you seen that sloppy cut. The ends were completely frayed. And they didn't even made the effort to clean up the blood a little.”

“At least we know that they did that to him shortly after his death. Just imagine the mess if he would have been still alive.”

“They didn't even make it right. Look, for a good Colombian necktie the tongue should lie in the middle of the neck, not flopping to the side. They could have done it so much more elegant. Just kill him and stuff a canary in his mouth. Same message, equally horrifying, but so much nicer.”

“Could you maybe stop sounding like a serial killer? Honestly, who has such a strong idea about what a murder should look like.”  
          “Sorry. Hey, at least we have a clue why he was murdered in the first place. That's already more than in some cases I had at the homicide department.”

They stopped at the counter of the cafe to order. Jen noticed the eyes of several guests on Daniel as well as the uneasy attitude of the teenager behind the counter. Not really surprising given the fact that he had just witnessed two customers kind of arguing over the aesthetics of murder.  
          The teen handed them their cups.  
          “So, anyway, we probably should-” Daniel immediately began to apologize to the guy he had bumped into. Some coffee dripped from his hand on the floor. He stopped. “David?”

“Uh... hi, Daniel.”  
          “So that's him, David? You were right, he does look even better than in the pictures.” Daniel raised an eyebrow at the woman with the dark red hair who seemed rather occupied with teasing David, who gradually blushed into a dark red.  
          “Daniel, you never told me how cute he actually is.” Jen grinned and poked his side. 

* * *

“So, you think what I think?” Jen typed her number into the phone Gwen had given her.  
          “That we have to help those two dorks get together because they are both too awkward and attracted to each other to make a move?”  
          “Exactly.”

They looked at said dorks, standing a few meters away. David seemed to stutter something. Daniel laughed nervously.

“Let's set them up for a date. How about we meet tonight in the Only Bar?”  
          “At nine?”  
          “Set and done.”

* * *

“Have you heard about this dead guy on main street?” David looked around as if he wanted to make sure nobody actually minded them. “He's not... you know. One of us, right?”  
          “No. At least I don't think so.”  
          Gwen and him sat at the bar in the Only Bar, both with a glass of soda in front of them.

“Gwen, fancy seeing you here!”  
          “Jen, nice to see you. Why don't we go and sit over there?” She stood up, grabbed Daniel and shoved him towards her now abandoned seat. “Bye, guys. See you.”

“And gone. Incredible how fast women can vanish.” Daniel took Gwen's seat and ordered.  
          “You could think they set us up to meet here”, David joked.  
          “I'm not sure, have you seen how quick they were to abandon us?”

“That sounded nearly like a conspiracy theory.”  
          “They probably bailed on us because they are secretly lizard people and plan to switch us out with clones. And infiltrate our lives to spread their people and take over the entire world.” Daniel leaned closer as if nobody else should hear him. “We can't trust anyone. Maybe we are the only people left.”

“How do I know you are not one of them? And are making fun of it because you don't want me to take it seriously and kill you so the real you, the human can take your place again?” David smiled.  
          “I'm afraid you just have to take my word for it.”  
          “Never! You won't get me with your handsome face, your sweet talk and anti-human propaganda.”  
          “So you think I'm handsome. You are warming my cold, hard lizard-heart.” He pressed his hands on his chest to visualize it.

They sat a few seconds in silence before David decided to speak again.  
          “I'm sorry I haven't written you a message or anything. I really enjoyed to go out with you.”  
          “Me too. Maybe we could do this more often.”  
          “Maybe.”

“I told you they would show up again.” The waitress leaned across the counter and reached out. “Pay up.”  
          The barkeeper mumbled something and slapped a five dollar bill into her hand.  
          “Always a pleasure to do business with you.” She hurried away.

* * *

“So... can I bring you home or anything?” Daniel fiddled with a lose splinter. David and he had sat at the bar for a few hours and just agreed to part their ways.  
          “No, no. I have to peak into office real quick. But you could bring me to my car?”  
          “But of course, sire. Shall we go?” He stood up and offered David his arm, who chuckled and took it.

“You are... pretty warm. Maybe you aren't a lizard person after all.”  
          “And your hands are cold as ice. Maybe you are one.” They had reached David's car. David wrapped his cold hands around Daniel's warm ones.

“You could kiss me and find out.” He leaned in and placed his lips on Daniel's, closing the distance between them. Daniel smiled into the kiss and let his tongue glide into David's mouth when he opened his lips.

They parted a few seconds later.  
          “Okay, you are definitely not a lizard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ishould probably mention that the Colombian necktie (I have no idea if Colombian or Columbian, the sources are contradictory xD) is not actually possible because the tongue is pretty short and attached in the mouth, not in the neck. Also I don't think there were any cases of it actually being done...  
> The other one, with the canary, has been done I think in 2003 or 2007 in New York. To show snitches "You sing like a bird, you end up like this".
> 
> I just used the Colombian necktie because it would look really fucking awesome.
> 
> And stay safe of the lizard people. They are everywhere.


	5. Daniel's Best Trait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is salty because David is ghosting him.   
> So they talk and things heat up... Half of the chapter is just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, happy little gays~ 
> 
> I indicated beginning and end of the smut with '*'.

Daniel checked his phone again. Nothing. He threw it on the table with a little more force than necessary. It landed with a loud thud, slid across the table and onto the floor.  
          Daniel cursed under his breath and checked the screen for cracks.

"I take that as 'Still no message from David'?" Jen didn't even look up from her paperwork.  
          "Yup." He paused for a second to glare at the device as if it had offended him. "I just don't get it! We had a terrific date! Talked about conspiracy theories, found out that neither of us are lizard people, he kissed me-”  
          “-Wait, what the hell. You talked about conspiracies _and_ he kissed you? How?”

“Guess we are quite compatible. But not enough for him to fucking write me back. For five days.”  
          “Whoa, I never heard you cuss so much. First you swear at your phone for falling off the table. And now that...”

“I thought we had something together. Well, guess I'm not good enough or whatever.” He folded his arms on the table and let his head fall on them.  
          “Shut up, you're fantastic. You are brilliant, an incredible detective, never rude plus handsome as fuck. And David certainly has a reason for not answering.”

The printer rattled, and she slapped a piece of paper in front of him.  
          “Go and ask.”  
          He lifted his head and scanned the page.

“You... Did you just do the police equivalent of social media stalking? Is that his address?”  
          “Yup. Now go. I'll cover for you.”  
          “What if he's not there? Ah, no. I shouldn't.”  
          “Then you wait in front of his door!”  
          “I shouldn't. It would go too far.” He shoved the paper away from him.

* * *

“I admire your perseverance, but your eyes flicker from your phone to the address at least five times a minute.”  
          “I don't want to come off as a creepy stalker by showing up on his doorstep. Without him ever telling me where he lives. Wouldn't that show him 'You can't leave me. I'll find you everywhere?'”

“Alright, you get nothing done here. You go. And explain that I forced you to go.” She checked her own phone. “Gwen just told me, he's at home.”  
          She threw his keys at him.  
          “How did you get my keys? They were in my drawer. Which I'm sure I locked.” He raised his eyebrows at her.  
          “Doesn't matter now. Go. And give me your folders. I'll work through them.”

“Thank you, Jen. You are the best friend I ever had.” He put his hand on her shoulder as he passed and hugged her quickly.  
          “Ask him why he goes so far to not be found.”

* * *

Daniel sat in his car and looked at the door. The building was... ordinary at best. Not as bad as the multilevel piece of crap his own apartment was located in, but still not as good as the part of town indicated.

The narrow house with five floors seemed displaced, surrounded by nice little houses with small yards. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the scarce trees stood with full crowns in the grass.

He took a deep breath and climbed up the few, crooked stairs to the front door. He looked over the names on the board. There he was! Third floor. He rang. A buzzing sound indicated that he could open.

* * *

“Daniel? What are you doing here?” David seemed to be in genuine surprise to see the other.  
          “You didn't answer my texts. And didn't pick u the phone. Jen thought it was a good idea if I asked why.”  
          David narrowed his eyes and asked with a low voice: “How did you get this address?”  
          “Jen gave it to me. I swear I'm not a stalker.”

David eyed him for a second as if he wanted to decide if he should believe him or not. He looked up and down the corridor, grabbed Daniel by the collar and yanked him inside.

“David? Is everything okay? You seem a bit... on edge.”  
          “It's nothing. It's just not the best environment here and it's probably better my neighbours don't see me talking to a cop.” He gestured to the police badge on Daniel's belt.

“You... you don't have anything illegal going on, right? Of course you don't, I'm sorry. It's just that Jen told me that you go pretty far not to be found and then you don't want anything to do with me. Then the comment about your neighbours.” Daniel rambled on while David lead the way into the living room.

It was small and dark. Nobody would have thought the room would belong to somebody as happy and optimistic as David. An emerald-green couch took up most of the space. An acoustic guitar leaned in a corner. It looked a bit old, almost as if it was second-hand, but otherwise well cared for.  
          A wooden table with several drawers stood on top of a small, brown carpet. Nothing seemed as if it belonged together but it was that mixture of styles and colours that made the atmosphere cozy.

“Tea? Coffee? Water?”  
          “Tea, please.”  
          “You're in luck, I just put a kettle on the stove.”

* * *

They sat down and an awkward silence filled the air.  
          “If you don't want anything to do with me, you could have just told me.” Daniel stared into his cup.  
          “It's not that I don't want to be with you. I like you. Actually, I like you a lot. It's just... it's complicated.”  
          “Ugh, I should have known it. You are in a relationship.”  
          “No, that... that couldn't be further from the truth. I know, it's a lot to ask but would you look over it if I told you that I can't tell you right now?” David glanced anxiously at him.

Daniel sat in silence. Scenarios about why David hid from him ran through his head, one worse than the other.

“I want to tell you. But I can't. Not now at least. And I still don't know if it's a good idea to even consider a relationship with you but-”  
          “-but you feel this incredible attraction?”  
          “Exactly.”

“If you have a problem with the law, we can figure something out! I can help you.” Daniel set down his cup and took David's hands in his.  
          David smiled but shook his head.  
          “I can't tell, I'm sorry.”

“Can you at least promise me that if you have problems that you share them with me?”  
          “Can you? What if somebody threatens to hurt me? Will you tell me? You are a detective, it could be anytime that someone tries to hurt you through people you are close with.”  
          “I can protect you.”

David sighed.  
          “I'm not asking if you could ensure my safety. I'm asking if you could share your problems with me. No 'Just trust me'. The good and the bad.”  
          “Okay. But the same applies to you. You are not telling me everything, I know that. But as long as you promise me to tell me, I won't pressure you.”  
          “Thank you, Daniel.”

*

Daniel suddenly became aware of how close they were to each other. His eyes flickered down to David's lips before he slowly leaned in to place a sweet, longing kiss on them.  
          David slid closer and freed his hands from Daniel's grasp to lay them onto his chest and push him on his back. Without parting their lips, he began unbuttoning Daniel's shirt.

Daniel struggled with the buttons of David's shirt and couldn't stop himself from laughing breathlessly into the kiss.  
          “Seems like we have something to work on”, David joked. He sat up on Daniel's lap and removed the piece himself.  
          “How can your buttons be so hard to undo?”  
          “Maybe they don't like you.” He leaned back down to kiss Daniel's neck. “But at least I do”, he whispered in his ear.

Daniel moved slightly under him. David could feel the reason pressed against his ass and wiggled into it. He grinned when Daniel closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

“At least you managed to open my pants”, he teased. Daniel rolled his eyes at him. “You know, I just noticed that the colour of your eyes goes fantastic with the colour of the cushions.”  
          “That sounds like the worst pickup line in the existence of humanity.”  
          “No, the worst would be if I went up to you and ask 'I lost my phone number. Can I have yours?'”  
          “Honestly, I'd love to try and come up with something witty to say, but I have the most handsome guy I have ever seen wiggling his ass against my crotch. And he's currently pulling on my pants and I have no capacity to think of something. All I can think about is how cute he will look when he's moaning for more.”

David felt heat rush to his face and he could feel his erection twitch.  
          “Seems like we have found something we don't need to work on.” He helped David to take off the rest of their clothing and squeezed David's ass. “I wonder if I can make you blush more if I'm buried deep into you.”

A small moan escaped David. He slapped a hand over his mouth. Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down.  
          “Don't. I want to hear you.”

David leaned down to the table and produced a bottle of lube and some condoms out of one of the drawers.  
          “You could think you expected me to stop by.” He took the bottle from David and coated his fingers in the gel, leaving it to the other to care about protection.

Another moan escaped David when he felt Daniel's finger circle around his hole.  
          He started to moan rather uncontrollably when he was slowly opened up. He rocked back on the hand. Daniel inserted a second finger and eyed him hungrily.

“You can't imagine how hard I am. Just because I see your flushed face and hear you moaning for me.” He slipped in a third finger and stretched David further.  
          “Daniel, please, I need you.” David sounded breathless.

Daniel was quick to coat his member in lube. David sunk down on it, his breathing hitched as he took in more. He felt Daniel gripping his hips harder and threw back his head as he started to move.

Daniel sat up and nibbled on David's neck. He pulled David closer. And flipped them around in a smooth motion.  
          David intertwined his fingers into Daniel's hair and pulled on them to give the other a hint to move up and kiss him again. A hard thrust caused him to moan into Daniel's mouth.

“So you like to play rough?”, Daniel grinned and set a harder and faster pace. David nodded. It seemed too complicated to pick out something to answer so he moaned hoarsely.

He could feel Daniel's movements becoming more sloppy. Slower but harder.  
          A particular powerful thrust directly hit his prostate and his vision got white for a second when he came. Daniel kissed him again.  
          Their tongues danced around each other as Daniel finished.

*

They laid in David's small bed, Daniel on his back, an arm around David who had his head on his shoulder.  
          He smirked.

“I put your money on the counter. But if you don't mind, I'd like to stay a bit like this.”  
          David laughed. Daniel bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. He needed to stay serious.  
          “Oh... You think I'm joking. Well, that's awkward.”

David shot up and turned to face him.  
          “What?”

Daniel tried not to laugh but David's expression send him howling with laughter in a second.  
          “If you could see your face. I can't. Jesus Christ on a crutch, did you really think I would take a prostitute out. Twice. And then get mad for being ignored.”

“Sometimes I hate your sense of humour.” David slapped Daniel's arm and laid down again, cuddling against him.  
          “Aw, come on. It's clearly my best trait.”  
          “True.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing, I had Gwen's Fanfiction in mind. And I so hope that my smut doesn't sound like that xD


	6. Love, Daniel / Love, David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is happy with how things turned out. David has a short crisis.  
> A bit of letter writing.

"Good morning! How is my wonderful partner?" Daniel leaned across the table and put a cup of coffee in front of Jen. "No milk, one spoon of sugar. And a little bit of maple syrup."

She looked up and furrowed her brows.  
          “Guess it went well with David.”  
          “Can't a man get his favourite detective a nice, hot cup of coffee?” He plopped down on his chair.

“So it went even better than expected. What did he say? Why didn't he write you back? And why the hell did I have to ask Gwen where he lives instead of finding him through... well... anything?”  
          “No idea.” Daniel grinned. “He said, he couldn't tell me right now.”  
          “Then why are you so fucking- Oh.” A smug look crept over her face. “Good for you, buddy. At least you remember it this time.”

“And I have the feeling he will remember, too. At the very least every time he looks into a mirror for the next few days.”  
          “Too much information.” She laughed. “You really seem to like him. Normally, you just sleep with someone and then move on with your life. I have never seen you getting so worked up over a guy or girl not writing you back or being in such a good mood after a night of fun.”  
          Daniel shrugged.

“Uhhh, you like him.”  
          “I don't like him!” Daniel immediately got defensive. “I mean, I like him, but I don't like like him. It's not like you think.” He crossed his arms.

“Sure. That's why you cross your arms and lean back. Defensive poses 101, the arms are used to kind of shield you off. The leaning back creates a greater distance. Also you are as red as a tomato and ramble on about how you 'like but not like like him'. And you immediately denied to like him.”

She began to sing in a simple tune. “You want to be his boyfriend. You want to kiss him. You want to say you love him. You want him to say it too.”

“I don't! Can you stop teasing me? We have work to do. Not that you even manage to tease me over a non-existent crush in the first place.”  
          Jen laughed. “I have to tell Gwen, hold on.”

* * *

David checked his appearance in the mirror again and pulled the thin scarf a little tighter around his neck.

“Morning, David. Did you have a good night?”  
          He jumped a bit when he heard Gwen get into the room.

“Yes!” He could slap himself the second he heard his voice. High and squeaky.  
           _Yes, that sounded completely natural_ , he thought.  
          Gwen laid a hand on his shoulder and looked into the mirror as well. Her lips brushed against his ear when she leaned forward.

“Sounded like it”, she whispered. With a grin she grabbed his scarf and pulled it from his neck to reveal several hickeys.  
          “The walls are thin.” She let the scarf fall over the back of his chair when she came by it.

He turned around and made his way to his desk where he grabbed the scarf again and wrapped it around himself again.

“I'm could slap myself.” He sat down in the chair and buried his face in his hands, the elbows resting on the table. “I'm such a big dummy.”  
          “David? Is everything... okay?”  
          He let his hands fall down and stared blankly into the void.  
          “I'm an idiot.”

“Okay, what's up?” She dragged her chair next to his and sat down, taking one of his hands into hers. “It's rare to hear you swear.”

“I slept with a cop. Then went out with him again. And slept with him a second time. And now I think I'm even falling for him.” David bit his lip. “Plus the cop is actually a detective. Who works in the organized crime department.”

“You... never told me in which department he was.”  
          “So now you see why I have a hard time with him.”  
          Gwen sighed. “Fuck.”  
          “Yup.”

“No, you don't understand. I meant 'Fuck, I set my best friend up with someone who's basically hired to arrest him. And me.”  
          David blinked in surprise.  
          “Oh, come on. You haven't thought that Jen, Daniel, you and me where just by chance in the same bar at the same time.”

“In my defense, it _is_ the Only Bar in Sleepy Peak.”  
          “And we live right next to a big city. Which has way better clubs.”

Gwen jumped when her phone rang.  
          “Give me a second. It could be important.” She got up.

David crossed his arms on the table and put his head on top.  
          “OH MY GOD!”  
          He nearly fell to the ground. The door to the next room opened and she got in again. Completely calm.  
          “Anyway, I think you shouldn't let this come in your way.”  
          “That was a... sudden change of mind.” He eyed the phone which was still in her hand. “Who was that?”  
          “Oh, nobody. Like I said, I don't think you should pay a lot of attention to his profession. You two will figure it out. You can do it.”

* * *

David closed the front door. He looked up to the dim head light and sighed. The yellow paint on walls and ceiling should have been renewed ages ago. The light bulbs looked tacky.

Gwen had stayed behind to talk to an informant about something. Probably the dead guy on main street. Or another player had entered the race to get the drug monopoly of the area.  
          Whatever it was, he would just get the details the next day and fall into his bed for now.

He stopped a step away from his door and looked up and down the corridor. The oily floor shimmered in the light. A quick thought flashed through his mind. _I have no idea how Daniel's apartment building can look even worse but how his home can be so nice and modern._

He looked back to the bouquet of flowers in front of his door. Either someone had mistaken his door or a bomb was hidden that would explode as soon as he picked it up.  
          What should he do? If it was activated by vibrations, he better shouldn't move. But he couldn't just stand there for a few hours.

“David, how are you, dear?”

The door of his next-door neighbour had opened and a small, old woman with a few purple highlights in her grey hair stuck out her head. He blushed a little when he thought about what she probably had heard last night. Living next to your best friend sometimes was bad enough. But in between your best friend and her sweet little grandma?

“I'm fine, thank you. You haven't-”  
          “Your boyfriend was there”, she interrupted. "Such a gentleman, helped me with the groceries. You weren't there, so I told him to leave the flowers on your doorstep.”

“Thank you, Misses-"  
          "Why don't you come in? I still have some cookies? Your friend didn't want all. He was so helpful and nice to me. And I have to say, you have good taste. He's cute. I wouldn't mind a piece of him myself. Even though I still think you should have gotten together with my granddaughter."

"I should read the messege he left for me. But I'll come over tomorrow, I promise." It was either shutting her down quickly or he would never get to bed, so he unlocked his door, took the flowers and let the door fall into its lock again before she could say another word.

The building was mostly inhabited by organization members and drug addicts which couldn't afford much. Gwen's grandmother was one of the only people which had nothing to do with anything criminal.  
          Gwen had gotten her the rooms when the retirement home had shut down and her grandma refused to get to another one.

He smiled at the flowers in his hand. So Daniel had been there to surprise him. His smile got replaced with a confused look. When did he started to think of Daniel as his boyfriend? When did Daniel started to call himself that? Or was that just to explain why he wanted to get into the house?  
          A note fell out of the flowers. He hadn't even noticed it, it had just been an excuse to get to sleep.

 

_Dear David._

_I know you told me that most of your neighbours wouldn't like me to be there._

_And I didn't want to get you in trouble. Also I feel a little stupid. But Jen convinced me to write you a letter. Because it's "So romantic"._

_I have no idea what to write._

_This is so hawkward._

 

Scribbled beneath it was a picture of a bird you could interpret with a lot of good will as a hawk. David giggled at the sight.

 

_P.S. I'm so glad I got out of the apartment of this old lady next to you._

_At least I have something to tell you next time we meet. That is, if you want to meet me._

_I should stop writing. It's getting embarrassing._

_Love, Daniel_

 

David sat down on the couch with the note in one and the flowers in the other hand. He was still smiling at it when he put it down to got a piece of paper and a pen.  
          He clicked with the pen.

 

_Dear Daniel._

_Don't worry about it. Seems like Jen could convince a snake to try roller skates._

_Maybe you could ask her about it. I really want to see it now._

_Also it sounds like we should keep her and Gwen away from each other. I have to tell you what she told me._

_And your puns are really_

 

He set down the pen. How do you even draw a coala?  
          He drew a head with black button eyes and a big nose and gave it the finishing touch with some ears.  
          Then he added a cup with a teabag in it.

 

_That's supposed to be a coala by the way._

_I'd love to hear how you escaped (from Gwen's grandmother). The last time I got stuck at hers, I got out three hours later. And I just wanted to ask for some sugar._

_Love, David._

 

Was that even right? To close it with "Love"? Had Daniel had the same thought when he wrote it?  
          He grabbed his jacket. Even though he had wanted to go to sleep, if he would wait to deliver the letter until the next day, he'd probably never do it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next season BoJack Horseman comes out soon. And the second season of Hunter x Hunter will get out on DvD here.  
> I'm fucking hyped.


	7. Tough Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Jen bonding a bit over the agreement that David and Daniel are idiots.  
> New information about the case on which Daniel and Jen are working on.  
> And Cameron Campbell is not amused about his consultant (David) dating a cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget it: The story why I just needed to write Gwen's grandma into it. Snap decision I had ten minutes before uploading the previous chapter.  
> I was just getting home from work and saw this old lady. Here live a lot of seniors.  
> Anyway, she had pale violet highlights in her silvery hair and looked like 90% of those soft cartoon grandmas. And she was struggeling with a bag, so I offered to help.   
> I think, she was pretty lonely because, and I swear I have no memory of ever stepping into her home, it's suddenly three hours later and I'm sitting on her sofa, eating cake, drinking coffe and listen to her talk.
> 
> One second, I was carrying her bag and the next I listen to her talk about her grandchildren and how nobody takes time for anyone anymore. 
> 
> And I just had to write her into it. She was such a cute old lady. Maybe I should go over and visit her sometime again...  
> The cake was really fucking good.

* * *

Gwen tossed a bottle to David who caught it effortlessly. They sat in Jen's yard, David and Daniel sharing a chair. Jen had told them that she hadn't enough chairs since she never had so many people over at once and they had agreed that it would be alright if they shared a seat.

“It's a little chilly out here”, David commented.  
          Daniel jumped to his feet and scurried around the yard. Gwen laughed when she saw the pure confusion on David's face. Jen rolled her eyes.

Nearly an hour later, Daniel had managed to built an impressive bonfire and began to light it on fire. Slowly, the flames crawled up the stack of wood.  
          He plopped down next to David again and watched the flames with a proud smile on his face.

“You know, I just wanted to cuddle with you.”  
          Daniel blinked.  
          “Oh. But in my defense, no man lets the opportunity pass to light something on fire. And you are warmer now, right?” He pulled David to his chest.

“True. We are all warmer now. But you are still a fucking idiot.” Gwen rolled her eyes.  
          “I've been telling him that for years. He never listens.”  
          “I was listening! I just didn't appreciate you calling me an idiot. Several times.” He hugged David tighter and buried his face in his neck.  
          “You shouldn't listen. You're not an idiot.”

“You two are still in the honeymoon phase. Trust me, I've been his partner for months. He's an idiot.” Jen opened another bottle of soda and took a sip.  
          “At least they belong to each other. I have been working with David for years. He's not less of an idiot.”  
          “To our idiots.”Jen and Gwen clicked their bottles together.

They sat in front of the fire, watching the flames lick on the wood until it was burned down. The first glimpse of the morning sun was already visible when the last smouldering pieces still lay on the ground.

* * *

Daniel played with his pen. He spun it around his fingers and let it wander from in between his thumb and index finger to his pinky and back. He wasn't even watching it. He stared at the papers in front of him with pure boredom on his face.

“Could you please stop it?” Jen leaned over and flicked against the pen. It landed with a loud clicking noise on the table and rolled over the edge on the floor.  
          “Why did you do that?” He crawled under the table to retrieve the pen.  
          “Because it's distracting as fuck!”  
          “What, no, it's not.”

“It is. For me.” She sighed. “Anyway. The dead guy on main street. Turns out he was one of our informants and we have a lot of shit going on because of it.”  
          Daniel let the pen twirl around his fingers again.

“Apparently he was working for a drug lord and gave us information about the organization that was lead by the-” She flipped through her notes. “-the king pin 'Pin King'.”  
          The pen fell on the table. Daniel coughed.

“The king pin calls himself 'Pin King'? Seriously?” He began to laugh. “Try to say that a few times real quick. Do we know who he is?”  
          “Sadly, no. Seems like someone found out that he sang and took care of the issue before he could tell us more.”  
          “At least we got some information out of him before he died.”

* * *

“Kevin, do you have something you want to tell me?” Daniel leaned against the wall and smiled at the drug dealer.  
          “If it's about my sales-”  
          “No, no, no. You are misunderstanding me.” Daniel put his hands in his pockets.

“Tell me why you haven't told me that someone was singing to the police. And why I had to hear about a killed snitch in my organization only after he was found dead. With a Modus Operandi that means he was killed by one of my employees.”  
          “You see, boss, it's-”  
          Daniel cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Can you imagine my surprise when my partner told me that the dead guy that was found has been talking to the police about, well, me. Not about this giant organization that has its fingers everywhere from prostitution to murder. And then, turns out he was talking about us. A small business. Not even worth mentioning beside the big ones.”  
          He pulled his hands out of his pockets and folded them in front of his chest.

“And I had no idea who he was, that he even worked with us or that he was dead. But at least he hasn't told anyone who I am. Could you explain to me, why you haven't thought about telling me. And why you thought it was unnecessary to ask me what you should do about it.”

“We had to make a fast move! He would have triggered investigation and we could all have landed in prison. We had to move fast.”

“And you didn't think 'Hey, maybe when we kill him, we shouldn't leave him on fucking Main Street'?!” His voice got louder until he yelled the last three words.  
          Kevin backed away. He had never heard his boss shout before with such anger.

“I told you once.” Daniel pushed himself off of the wall and stepped closer. Kevin's back hit a dumpster. He tried to stop his hands from shaking.  
          “And I tell you twice: No obvious murders under my watch.” Daniel wrapped one hand around his throat in a steel hard grip and pressed the muzzle of his gun in Kevin's side.  
          “The next time I hear about something like that I'm afraid that you. Will. Be. Fired.” He pushed the gun harder into Dirty Kevin's side with every word.  
          The safety clicked when he pulled it back.  
          “Understood?”

Kevin nodded frantically.  
          “Good.” Daniel stood still for a few seconds before clicking the safety back in place and letting go of the dealer's throat.  
          “And now about the sales you mentioned.”

* * *

“Gretchen, good to see you.”  
          “Actually, it's...” Gwen sighed and let her shoulder's fall. “Doesn't matter. What is it, boss?”

Cameron Campbell was an impressive man. Big and with bulky muscles. His grey hair still full and covering an equally impressive amount of his body what Gwen had to learn after an 'incident' which involved him ripping his clothes off and running into the woods. She still wasn't sure how she had recovered from the sight.

“I heard David had a new boytoy. And that it looks serious.”  
          Gwen shifted in her seat. It couldn't be a good sign for Campbell to talk about something so trivial.  
          “Yes, seems like it.”

“What do you think of this Daniel, Gertrud?” He folded his hands on the table.  
          “He's... nice, I'd say. A pleasant person.”  
          “Yes, nice... And also a fucking cop.”

“Uh, tough luck?” Gwen swallowed hard.  
          “Tough luck indeed. Get rid of him. I don't care if you do it yourself or use one of the hitmen. As long as he'll end up dead.”

Gwen looked down on her hands and bit her lip. How could she do that to David? She couldn't. Her stomach tied itself into a knot. If she did it herself, she wouldn't be able to look David in the eyes again. If she assigned someone to do it, same problem.  
          And if Daniel wouldn't be dead, she would be. And him as well soon after.

“Until when should I do it?” She needed time.  
          “That's why you're the number two here. Career being the top priority. Just like I was.”  
          “Of course.” She looked up and forced a smile. “So until when do I have to do it?”

“I'd say it's rather urgent. You have five days.”  
          “Okay. I'll see what I can find out about him and kill him as soon as possible.” She stood up and began to leave the room.  
          “And Gabriella. Not a word to David.”  
          “Certainly.”

 


	8. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the annual Christmas party of the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *emerges from grave*  
> I'm not deeeeaaaaddd!  
> Sorry. Wow, I haven't updated anything in a long time. But I'm trying to fix that. Just... Please be a little patient. I don't want to give up on writing my fictions but I felt really shitty lately and it could take sometime between chapters.

* * *

David hugged the pillow on his chest. He sat on Daniel's couch, his feet tucked under his body and a blanket covering his shoulders. A bowl with chips on his left side and Daniel on the right. His eyes glued on the screen.  
          “You know this show is staged and dumb, right?” Daniel pulled out his phone, deciding he'd rather waste his time scrolling through buzzfeed quizzes about which kind of soap he was based on his choices on fruits than with whatever it was David watched.  
          “Shh, they are... Oh no. Oh NO! What the heck, Brad?”

Daniel glanced over to the TV. A blonde woman seemed to try to punch the highlights out of a guys hair. He rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his phone. A difficult task, now that the brunet had decided to scream from the top of his lungs.

“Why exactly is she choking him?”  
          “Oh, you'll love this: So Sharon, the blonde one, is actually a really sweet girl. But Steve, the brunet bitch, was stealing her boyfriend. And Sharon found out when she got home early and found Brad, her boyfriend, and Steve having sex in the same bed that she and Brad had bought for their five year anniversary together on valentines day. God, I so knew he'd cheat on her! And... Don't touch me while my show is on, Danny.” David shoved his boyfriend, who had started to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt, away.

“But I'm bored. And your show is loud and stupid and totally staged. You know that 'reality TV' is never real, right?”, Daniel whined.  
          “Of course it's staged, but... Oh god, look at that!” He slapped Daniel on the arm repeatedly.  
          “Yeah, I see it. Sharon is a really sweet girl. So sweet that she chases this naked guy with a knife.”  
          “That's not the point.”

“Oh Jesus, is Brad really just going to stand there and watch? And why doesn't he have the decency to at least hold a pillow in front of his junk? Steve is being chased around their yard with a god forsaken knife and he had the common sense to wrap a blanket around his waist before!” He reached over and grabbed a few chips out of the bowl.  
          “I know, right?!”

* * *

“And, how do I look?” Daniel turned around and stretched out his arms. David looked him up and down. Daniel was dressed in a black suit and looked ridiculously fine. “And when you say 'With your eyes' I'm going to break up with you.”

David hugged him tightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
          “Beautiful.”  
          “I wasn't asking about you.”  
          David blushed. He still wasn't sure if he did the right thing with agreeing to accompany Daniel to the police Christmas party but it sure would be strange if he wouldn't, right?

* * *

“So this is the guy that managed to tame Daniel. Made him want to settle down. Stay at home on Sunday nights. You cost me ten dollar, dude.”  
          David laughed uncomfortably.  
          “Yeah, I was kinda convinced that Daniel just made everything up.” The cop seemed to not notice David's nervousness.

“And you still need to pay me the ten dollar, Joseph.” Jen hugged David. “Good to see you here.”  
          “But you knew him already. That's not fair.”  
          “Just pay her, Joe. You know how uncomfortable she can be.” Daniel pushed a plastic cup into David's hand. “So where's your plus-one, Jen? Last year you brought this Starbucks Barista, right?”  
          “Yeah, but since that didn't work out... She's somewhere back there.” She gestured to the back of the room.

Surprisingly, David had a lot of fun. The hours flew by as they drank, chatted and, at some point, played secret Santa.

“I bet I can cup the whole world in my hands.” David smirked.  
          “Literally impossible.”  
          David put his hands on Daniel's cheeks. “I'm holding my world.”  
          Daniel blushed. “Stop, I have a reputation.”  
          David laughed and turned around. “Pay up, Joseph, told you I could make him blush without saying anything dirty!” 

* * *

“Gwen, you are Jen's Plus One? Are you two dating?”  
          “No. Come, I need to tell you something.” She pulled him into a dark corner.  
          “You couldn't tell me another time?” He sobered up when he noticed the conflict in her eyes. “What's up?”  
          Gwen gnawed on her bottom lip.  
          “It's about Campbell.”

David looked around and pulled her deeper into the shadows of the corner.  
          “You couldn't tell me another time about this?”  
          “I just... I can't wait anymore. I have to tell you. I don't have time anymore and I have no idea what to do!”  
          “Okay, keep calm. What is it?”

“He called me in his office and... he's not pleased that you are dating a cop.”  
          “So far so obvious. So what is it, Gwen?” He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
          “God, if that ever comes out that I'm telling you... He gave me five days to get rid of him.” Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
          David gulped. He felt his hands get clammy. Thoughts rushed through his head. He should have known it. It had been a bad idea to start something with Daniel.

If Gwen wouldn't kill him, she would be dead in no time. If he hid with Daniel somewhere... No, Campbell would know that Gwen told him and kill her. And then hunt him and Daniel down. If all three would go into hiding... But where? And what should they do afterwards? And how could he tell Daniel?  
          His ears rang. What should he do? What could he do? Every scenario seemed to end with death, destruction and unhappiness.

A forced smile appeared on his face.  
          “We can do it. We will somehow make it out. All three of us.” He hugged her tightly and the smile vanished from his face. “When was it? When did he ask you?”  
          “Two days ago.”  
          “Alright, we still have two full days to figure something out. We can do this.”

* * *

The rest of the party was not nearly as enjoyable as the start. Daniel seemed to look at him as if he knew something was up, but he didn't say anything. Even after they got home, he said nothing. And David wouldn't say anything either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should have dragged out the whole threat of 'Mafiaboss wants Daniel dead' more. But I think I have enough overshadowing tones already... Daniel and Jen have no idea that David and Gwen are a part of the Mafia. And are pretty high in the hierarchy. Daniel is hunting the King Pin of a drug ring aka himself. 
> 
> And Daniel is an actual representation of me when someone watches reality TV shows. I hate them. But from time to time I get super into them.


	9. It Was Worth A Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell is dead.   
> Daniel notices a chance for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I'm feeling not so fine. I don't even remember when I had a good sleep the last time.

* * *

David took a deep breath to calm his nerves. His heart seemed to want to escape his chest, pounding on his rib cage with hard beats. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He loaded the gun with shaking hands.  
          It was surprisingly heavy. He lifted it and tried to hold the barrel steady, but to no avail. David sighed and stuffed the gun into a holster. He had to do it. He had no other choice. And barged through the door.

“David. You should knock-”  
          “Shut it, old man!”, he interrupted Campbell with a cry he would personally describe as brave, courageous and angry. David ripped the gun out from the holster and pointed it at his boss.  
          Campbell looked up from his papers, a confused and annoyed look on his face. He looked David over and focused on the papers again.  
          “I guess Gwen has told you I ordered her to get rid of your boyfriend. Well, at least you don't have the balls to shoot me.”  
          “S-Shut up!” Even his voice was shaking. He gripped the gun tighter. Campbell stood up and went around his desk. He stopped right in front of David, the muzzle pressed against his chest.

“Then shoot. Here.” He reached over, his hands as steady as David's were shaking, and pushed against the safety of the gun. It clicked softly and David twitched.  
          Campbell positioned the muzzle over his heart.  
          “You just have to pull the trigger.”  
          David felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead. His finger strained against the trigger. He had to. Just one shot.

“Next time you want to shoot me, I'd suggest a better plan. And maybe a suppressor. A gunshot is loud.” Campbell stopped for a second. “But I don't think you have to worry about that anymore. Give me the gun”, he ordered.  
          Campbell tried to take the weapon, but David wouldn't loosen his grip. He tugged a little.  
          “David. Give me the gun.”

A shot ripped through the air. David let the gun fall to the ground. Campbell hit the floor around the same time it did, a surprised look on his face.  
          Blood began to pool around him. David saw it hitting his shoes, but he couldn't step back. He just looked at Cameron Campbell, writhing on the floor. No sound seemed to reach his ears. He had no idea how long he stood there, unmoving in the growing pool of blood, before Campbell finally stopped moving.

It took even longer until he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. A wave of sounds hit him. Gwen talking, somewhere rang a phone, outside the barking of a dog.  
          A sharp pain on his face. Gwen had slapped him.  
          “What the fuck, David?!”

“I- I don't know what happened. I wanted to shoot him. But I couldn't and then he tried to take the gun but I couldn't let go and then there was a bang and he fell and the gun fell and-”  
          “David. Calm down. It's all okay.” She knelt down and began to untie his shoes. “First of all, step out of those. They are full of blood and you'll just drag that everywhere. Here, avoid stepping into blood.” She helped him out of the shoes.

“Okay, I know you have a spare set of clothes in your drawer. Undress, and go shower. The traces of powder can be found after days... But it doesn't harm.”  
          David followed her orders. He finally calmed down and stepped back into the room in a fresh set of clothes.

“Alright. So, I'd say we...” She slowed down and stopped. “No... Call Daniel.” The words came out slowly, her head rested in her hand.  
          “What? Why?”  
          “Call him and say you found a corpse. He's your boyfriend. He will do everything he can to have you out of the investigation.”  
          “Okay. But he doesn't know what I- What I do.”  
          “We will keep that out of the way. And you're just the information guy anyway. That you have been practically his adopted son doesn't matter. And now, we clean out everything that could link us to him, then you call Daniel.”

* * *

 

“So... what happened?” Daniel asked Gwen.  
          “We have no idea. We had something to do here. We heard a shot, there he was. No gun in sight, the killer must have taken it with him.”  
          “We have no idea who he is”, added David.

“Well... I recognize him. Kingpin of a mafia family.” He stared into David's eyes. “He seemed to have a successor, an adoptive son even, who he wanted to shape into the next boss. But we have no idea who he is...”  
          David and Gwen kept silent. Daniel laughed. “Well, you two get out of here. And I'll report back to the department. I mean, it's my kind of work anyway.”

Daniel watched the two make their exit and waited a minute before he trotted out to his car, put on some gloves and got some papers out.  
          He placed them into the room. And made a few calls.

 


	10. It's Gonna Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of aftermath of the death of Cameron Campbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is really short. I'm sorry. But... whew.  
> I'm not doing so fine right now, but at least I have the energy to write again xD

* * *

"Cameron Campbell, also known to the police by his alias 'Pin King', was shot dead on his property by 24-year-old detective Daniel Applewhite. Detective Applewhite of the organized crime department of the local police force was passing by when he heard a call for help and loud noises coming from within the house-"

Jen shut off the TV and turned to Daniel with her arms crossed.  
          "You should have waited for me."  
          "I couldn't, it sounded as if someone was in danger and it could have been too late if I waited for backup!"  
          "And now you're under investigation!"  
          "I had no choice. He charged at me, even after I identified myself as a detective."

Jen sighed and let herself fall into a chair.  
          "At least you probably won't face charges."  
          Daniel smiled apologetically.  
          "I had no choice, he had a gun. At least that guy is alright...”  
          “To kill someone because he didn't sold as many drugs as usual.” Jen shook her head. “I'm glad we found him and can provide help, even if he will be prosecuted for dealing.”  
          Daniel signed the paperwork in front of him.  
          “He was a first-time offender. He will be fine.”

* * *

Daniel shook David awake, who jerked and stared at him with wide eyes, before he calmed down and put his head on his shoulder.

“Did I snore?”  
          “No, you... screamed from a nightmare. I thought you were murdered.”  
          “Awesome.” David sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
          “Is everything alright, Davey?”  
          “Yeah, yeah. I just... Gonna get some water.” He rolled out of the bed and got into the kitchen, where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drank a few swallows.

Daniel was already sound asleep when he got back into bed.

* * *

“Look at this idiot.” Daniel ate another potato-chip and scoffed at the TV. “Forgot to wear gloves. They are called fingerprints, step up your game.”

They sat, snuggled up to each other, on the couch and watched a True Crime Show. David fidgeted with the blanket a little. Daniel laughed a little. He looked to the side and saw how tense David was.  
          “Davey? Is everything alright?” He shut off the TV and turned to his boyfriend.  
          “Yeah, sure. I just... I just don't like those reports.” David smiled.  
          “I'm sorry.” Daniel looked at him and kept silent for a minute. “Hey, how about I get your book and read to you? Would you like that?”  
          David nodded and hugged the blanket a bit tighter.

“You know, you can always talk to me.” With that, he started to read to him until David dozed off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Daniel's version of Campbell's Death is a lot different from what really happened. Also, I haven't forgotten that Daniel is actually Pin King. I swear, it'll make sense. Maybe. Hopefully.


End file.
